Home of the Woodland Elks
by Twinfic
Summary: After years of home schooling Bilbo Baggins has to start Public High School. He thought it would be hard enough seeing he is only 4 ft tall, However when the old Librarian and the football coach tell him to try out for the football team he is taken on an unexpected journey. High School AU
1. Lost

**This story will be based off of a mixture of movie and book of The Hobbit. I will drop some fun facts in the story and will try to use the characters real names such as with the trolls and Lobelia. Since it is in todays time all of the characters would be Human but more of classified into height. Hobbits will be 4' (very small and have the growth condition of Dwarfism) the dwarves will be 5' to 5'4". Humans 5'5 to 5'10" Elves 5'11" to 6'4" anything bigger will be about 6'7". The timeline will be a bit off as to make the story make more sense. but if some big even happens in the fic as it does in the book i will try to name the chapter after the one in the book. **

**Sorry for the long intro i hope you enjoy!**

bzzzz bzzzz bzzz bzzzzz

that dreaded noise was all that filled the ears of Bilbo. he only ever had to awake to an alarm once in a blue moon whenever his mother actually decided to drag him to church with her. The peircing noise seemed to melt his ear drums until he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

"Alright you blasted thing," he muttered as he slammed his small hand down onto the dusty clock. He was just about to get up when he closed his eyes in a small blink.

"GET UP! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED?" Bilbo's mother was shaking him awake. Apparently his blink turned into a twenty minute nap. He gazed at her running around his small bedroom throwing clothes at him and carrying on in her rampage which to him looked silly while she was still wearing her night clothes as well. "HONESTLY YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!" for a religious woman his mother sure could scream. After a few more minutes of yelling his mother slammed the door shut, leaving him to get dressed.

He sat on the edge of his bed for a bit staring out the window into his yard. the neatly trimmed grass glittered with the fresh rain that had falled during the night. The sky was just beginning to brighten up as the sun peeked through the clouds. Even through his tired sand-filled eyes he could tell it was a beautiful morning, even if his tired limbs didnt feel the same.

"First day of school," He grumbled as he put on his jeans and tee shirt, "First day of hell is more like it" Bilbo's mother despite of her rude and harsh appearance was overly protective of him. She had home schooled him since he was little and sheltered him from a lot in his life. However when she had invited her church's knitting group over for their weekly meeting, and elderly man started talking about the school he works at and how wonderful it was and she fell in love with the idea of public school. Bilbo silently cursed that old man under his breath as he adjusted his soft curly hair in the mirror. "crazy old kook doesn't know how to let a man be"

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His jeans were strapped on with a belt and cut off at the bottom, his Apple Jacks tee shirt was a extra small but still seemed too big, he looked like a hobo in is opinion,the only thing that seemed to fit was his sneakers size 8. Bilbo knew he had a growth defect that other kids didn't, his doctor said it was Dwarfism, he was atomically proportioned like a normal 17 year old but his height did not reach as high as it should have, in fact when he wasn't slouching he only reached about 4 feet. Being small didn't bother him too much, it was more of the fact that none of his clothes fit, or that he was often stopped from going into PG-13 movies and accused of being a small child. Biblo considered himself luckier than other people with dwarfism because of his "normal Proportions" his doctor said he didnt have to worry about joint issues that others like him do.

"Well atleast i got that to look forward to." he mumbled. He stared in the mirror for a bit longer, trying to adjust his clothes into a neater manner. He decided to ditch the t shirt and put on a big sweater that his mom knit for him. She was always knitting and always giving him the clothes, she was fairly good at it but all of her patterns were for regular sized people, so even her clothes she made were too big. When he thought he got it the best he could, Bilbo put on a navy blue beanie hat his mother knit and his fathers gold ring.

Bilbo's father had left them when he was 10. He was bilbo's idol until that day. He never knew what went wrong with his dads and his mothers marriage but one day his old man just took off his wedding ring and went out the front door. Bilbo had worn the ring on his right hand to remember his father, He use to wish on it every night that his dad would return but after 7 years of disappointment that habit slowly faded.

Bilbo walked into the kitchen fiddling with the ring too see his mother frantically running around collecting paper and pencils and shoving them into his school bag. the small leather backpack looked like it was about to explode with all of the gadgets she was stuffing it with.

"Your breakfast is on the counter, i made oatmeal and bacon, hurry up you can't miss the bus" she huffed as she tried to force the clasp on the backpack to shut. She almost looked like she was raging war on the small delicate clasp, bilbo felt bad for his abused pack.

Bilbo hopped up on the stool near the counter. He glanced at the grey soupy porridge and burnt bacon. His mother might have been a great knitter but a mountain troll could have cooked better food than she. he sighed and nibbled on his bacon a bit where it wasn't crispy.

"Mom, couldn't you just drive me into school?" He asked as he scrapped the oatmeal into the cats food dish, though he knew patsy wouldn't touch it either.

"No dear, i am working at the law firm all day today and Mr. Bree wants me there extra early."

"Can i just not go?"

"No" she hissed and threw the pack into bilbo's arms. "you will go and you will make friends your age, no more of your younger friends you need peers. so it is either bus or walk, which ever you choose"

She was right however, Biblo did need friends his age, he tended to stay home alone reading all day or once in a while he would babysit the neighbors children. With smaller kids he didn't feel as small and with the younger ones he never felt judged. But with the growing age gap of him and people his own height he knew it was about time to open up to the taller people in the world.

Bilbo huffed as he put the heavy pack on his back, "Fine, Ill walk"

"I put some snacks in your bag like gummies and an orange, share with your classmates"

"Okay i will" Bilbo lied as he reached for his skate board in the mudroom. The wheels left a bit of dirt on the wall, his mother would have a fit if she ever saw that. He slyly moved the coat rack over two inches to better cover up the smaller stain. "Bye mom!" he yelled and rushed out the door as not to get caught for the stain.

Outside, there were the familiar single story houses of the Shire Gated Community, Each and every single one looked so similar if you put them next to each other the only difference you could see was the gardens.

Even though it was early in the morning, The people on Bag End Road seemed to all be awake. some were trimming hedges and others were watering the flowers, everyone seemed to be in their daily routine.

Everyone on the street waved to him as he skated by, with all of his days of babysitting and homeschooling, he had gotten to know almost everyone in the Shire Gated Community pretty well. Bilbo knew almost everyone's schedule from just looking out the window, from 6-8 people did the gardening, from 8-4 they went to work in town, from 4-6 they relaxed outside or went for a walk, then from around 6:00 everyone returned to their house to repeat the same routine tomorrow. Nothing ever really changed in the Shire, nothing exciting ever happened, nothing at all but everyone seemed content with it.

"Bilbo!"

He stopped his skate board with a skid of his shoe, almost toppling over by the jolt. He popped his head up to look around for whoever was calling his name only to find Lobelia Sackville glaring at him from her garden, she had tied her hair back with a kerchief and in her gloved hand she held a potato that looked about as pissed off as she did.

"Oh god what is it now?' he growled to himself. He was generally a very well behaved kid but for some reason Lobelia and all other Sackvilles seemed to hate his family. Even if he gave her 1000$ she would still greet him with a growl that looked like she had ammonia stuck up her nose.

"Stop riding that death trap through out the community you look like a hooligan!" Her voice pierced the humid morning air. She had stood up and walked over to the white picket fence around her yard.

"Sorry Miss Sackville," Biblo said, he kicked up his skate board into his hand and walked over to the fence to talk to the lady. He looked up into her pursed lipped scowl and retained a small laugh for she reminded him of a kid that ate a lemon. She bent down to talk to him, bilbo hated when anyone did this, he wasn't a little kid, you don't have to bend over to look at him.

"When is your mother's weekly get together? I have been looking forward to it all week, and now with you going to public school the party wil be a bit more peaceful" Even though Lobelia hated the Baggins she always came to his mother garden parties for cake and tea. How ever Bilbo always suspected it was just so she could steal their fancy silver wear. After her visits they always seem to be short on spoons.

"Oh it is this wednesday at 4:00" Bilbo said, as he tried to remember the refrigerator calendar. "But thank you for reminding me, I have to pick up plastic spoons for the party!" He smirked as Lobelia's would- be smile faded a bit. "Have a good day!" He chirped as he walked around the corner of the street rolling his eyes. What a terrible lady.

The ride to school was a short one, he even got there before the bus, even after getting lost a couple times once he got outside the shire. The school was huge though still not the biggest in Middle Earth County. The building was made out of red brick and it reached almost three stories. On the arch of the front doors said Mirkwood High School in navy letters and below that was smaller gold lettering "Home of Woodland Elks". Bilbo thought it was a weird mascot but was glad he didn't go to Minas Tirith High School who was the Home of the white trees.

He kicked up his skate board and adjusted his backpack straps farther up onto his shoulder. "Here we go" he whispered and started to walk towards the front doors.

Outside there were kids already walking towards the building, some stopped and stared as he walked by, others pointed, but most tried to look and find a parent or mother as if he were a lost child. Bilbo just smiled and waved at them and continued on his way as they feebly waved back.

though what he thought waas bad outside was even worse inside kids were running around trying to get their books ready for class. He wasn't noticed that much in there but with all of the bustle he almost got trampled a couple of times. Biblo was tossed and turned every which way until the bell rang and everyone dispersed to their classes. By the time the hallway cleared, he had found that he was in a completely different section of the school.

"How did i end up here?" he groaned. he needed to find the principals office so he could get his schedule and head off to class, but he didn't know where that was. Bilbo wasn't even sure he was on the first floor anymore. He looked around for someone to ask but the halls were barren, the only thing that showed that there was some kind of life in the building was the low chatter coming from the classrooms around him. Bilbo headed down the hallway in search of someone to help him.

The halls seemed like a maze but after 15 minutes of confused wandering he had found himself in what seemed like a library. Biblo spotted the Librarian behind his desk fiddling with some papers. He walked past all of the book shelves which were neatly organized by the duodecimal system and made his way towards the elderly man.

The Man's face seemed word but cheerful, even if he wasn't smiling, he had kind eyes. His suite was completely grey just like his long beard the only thing on the man that seemed out of place was his grey baseball cap. A shiny silver name tag hung from his chest and in black letters is read MR GANDALF GREY.

"Mr. Grey," Bilbo said, but the man didn't hear him, "MR. GREY!" he almost shouted the name at the man. Gandalf looked up for the source of the noise then leaned of the desk to see Bilbo standing there gawking at him.

"Oh Mr. Baggins I was wondering when you would decide to come to public school," The old man smiled and leaned back in his chair. "How may an old man be of service today?"

"How did you know my name?" Bilbo was dumb founded at how cheery the man was.

"Don't you recognize me?" Gandalf chuckled, "I go to your mother's knitting club! yes i told her all about Rohan High,"

"Oh right," bilbo had found the man that had ruined his routinely life.

"Yes, well how may i help a young Baggins today?"

"Well Mr. Grey-"

"Oh please call me Gandalf"

"Okay Mr. Gandalf-"

"Just Gandalf is fine"

"Well Gandalf, I got lost looking for the Principals office, can you point me in the direction?"

"Oh right!" Gandalf chuckled as he stood up, "Well you have strone very far from that section of the school,"The man stood up and started walking across the library, "I will have one of our friends of the library show you the way,"

Bilbo and Gandalf approaches a boy with long blond hair. He was sitting at a desk reading a book that was written in latin and started writing notes on a piece of paper. The boy wore a green jacket and some brown pants, his face was very fare and his skin the same. He seemed so graceful almost unreal, Bilbo wouldn't have been surprised if he took ballet classes in his free time.

"Legolas! The boy here needs your assistance," Gandalf said to the blond haired man.

Bilbo thought he saw the boy's ears perk up but he couldn't tell from underneath the long hair. "You dont need to yell Gandalf i can hear you just fine," Legolas looked up at Gandalf then glanced at Bilbo, "To the childrens section?"

"I'm seventeen!"

"No Legolas, he just needs to go to the principals office for his orientation," Gandalf said

"Well he is a bit far for that!" Legolas said as he looked at the clock, "Yeah i think i have time to take him downstairs,"

Gandalf smiled, "That would be much appreciated," He turned to Bilbo, "Tell your mother that the next knitting club will be at my house, i made some pastries" Gandalf turned and left Bilbo with Legolas who sighed and started packing up his things.

"So where are you from?" Legolas asked, he had slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk out the door of the library. Legolas was a very tall and lean boy, he was almost 6 foot 2 by Bilbos estimate. He had to run to keep up with the blond haired kid.

Bilbo huffed as he tried to keep up, "I'm- from- the - shire-"

"Oh the gated community? thats a nice place very quiet"

"Yeah- your-telling-me" Bilbo wheezed, he was pretty fit for his age but his 10 ton backpack didn't help.

"Would you like me to slow down?" Legolas smiled behind him and slowed his pace so Bilbo was only speed walking instead of running.

"Thanks" Bilbo stated and he caught his breath. He followed the kids throughout the school, into sections he hadn't seen yet from his wanderings. They headed down some stairs, Legolas taking them two at a time while Bilbo only one. At the bottom of the stairs Legolas waited for him.

"Welp here you go, the principals office," across the hallway there was a door with "PRINCIPAL" written on the glass.

"thankyou" Bilbo said

"don't mention it" Legolas then left at his normal pace and was halfway down the hall when Bilbo looked back at him.

Bilbo took a gulp of air as he entered the room. the room was perfectly square a secretary sat at a desk, she was reading a book while painting her nails a bright juicy red colour. It almost looked like blood on an animals claws.

"I'm Here to see the principal," Bilbo said.

"The principal is busy," she said without even looking up from her nails. her voice was probably the most annoying thing Bilbo had ever heard. He had to keep the conversation short so he could avoid his ears from bleeding.

"who would i talk too to get my schedule?"

The Lady rolled her eyes, and gave a huff. she pressed a button on the phone with one of her bloodied claws and spoke into the receiver, "Principal Thranduil theres a boy who needs a schedule," she screeched into the phone.

"So he is available?"

"yeah kid i just didnt want to be bothered,"

Bilbo sighed as a man came out holding some papers. He was another very tall man who had longer hair just like Legolas, though this man's hair was white. Bilbo thought long hair was a bit odd to have if you were the principal of a school, but this guy pulled it off with grace. He looked very stern and unhappy. He should meet Lobelia, Bilbo thought.

"Ah, Bilbo Baggins," he said his voice was even colder and unloving then he was, not someone Bilbo would like to cross, "You are late,"

"Sorry I got lost-"

"Then perhaps i should draw you a map or do you think it is better to waste time?" He stated coldly. He shoved some papers into Bilbos hands, "Here are your syllabuses for all of your classes and your schedule for the term,"

"Thank you," bilbo grumbled ad he glanced over the sheet.

"Your Locker number is 221 and i am sure you don't need a map to find the door," Thranduil stated curtly and then turned on his heels and went back to his office.

"My your short" the secretary said, finally looking up from her book and nails.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Roast Mutton

Bilbo set out to find locker 221 right away, looking up and down the hallway, following the numbers on the doors and lockers to guide him. He took notice that the school had set up half lockers, laying them out so that one locker was on top of another one all the way down the row.

Bring! the bell had rung declaring the end of first period. Thranduil was right he was very late, missed an entire period. Bilbo looked at his scheduled

"Math, well atleast i didn't miss anything of importance" he grumbled and shoved the paper into his pocket.

Kids started to swarm out into the hallway. Bilbo stood near the wall opposite of the lockers as to not get trampled or pushed into the next dimension. The teenagers gave some laughs at him as he passed but the rest just moved like a heard of cows minding their own business.

"219,220,221 Here we are" Bilbo muttered as he quickly slipped in and out of the moving crowd to the other side of the hallway. "Oh no"

He gazed up at his locker. The two locker system would have been great if his was on the bottom, but as he stared up at locker 221 he knew it was going to be a difficult year.

"Why do i need to get the top one?" He groaned as he opened the compartment. His arms were able to reach the handle and door, but the coat hooks, backpack hooks and top shelf were all out of reach, practically half of his locker was rendered useless. He shoved his pack and skateboard in the bottom of the locker and only took the books he needed for his English Class second period.

"What do you think you are doing?" a gruff voice sounded behind him, the voice was only half as ugly as the smell that came with it "Hey Tom get a load of this!"

Bilbo turned stood gawking at three of the biggest men he had ever seen. They must have been almost 6'6" and they weren't only big in height, their shoulders were massive and arms looked as if they were giant wrenches. Each one of the boys were big hairy and ugly, their faces had a scowl that could curdle milk while their skin looked as if it hadn't seen sunshine since they came out of their mothers womb. All three looked to be as dumb as bricks but what they lacked in brains they made up for in cruelty. But Luckily their eyes were not focused on Bilbo but a couple of boys across the hallway.

The boys across the Hallway obviously looked bothered by the smell as well but were trying to hide it. there were only two of them there, and they were on the shorter side as well, probably only 5'4". By the way they held themselves proud you might have mistaken them to be as tall as the Three smelly goons. Bilbo looked at the Varsity Jackets the two were wearing, Green with silver embroidery "kili" written on the one with darker hair, and the boy with lighter hair had the name "Fili" on his.

"Now Tom, Bert, Bill," Kili started, "We don't want to start anything now, we were just going to our lockers" He held his hands up to his shoulders as to show his innocence.

"Don't you know this is our hallway?" The middle one said, Bilbo guessed that this one was Tom, "You have to go down the Science hallway to get to your lockers,"

Fili looked like he was about to explode, "Now who said this was your hallway?" He gruffed, "I don't see your name on it anywhere"

The giant on the left grabbed a sharpie from his backpack and walked up to Fili, "You want a name on the Hallway?" The boy uncapped the marker then with a swish of his hand wrote 'BILL" in all Caps on Fili's forehead. "How bout that? your my bitch now"

Bilbo knew that was the end of the unstable peace, "Right you've done it now" Fili growled as he jumped on Bill. Kili was following his brothers lead tackling the goon on the right who bilbo knew to be Bert.

All the kids in the hallway formed a circle to watch the rumble. People started to cheer but it stopped almost as soon as it had began. Being out numbered and smaller, the boys Fili and Kili were soon restrained by Bill and Bert and the circle of kids went silent. Bilbo waited patiently to see what would happen next.

"Okay Boys hold them steady," Tom said, he cracked his knuckles, with each pop Bilbo winced,"Lets remind these two on why this is the Lacrosse teams Hallway and not the Football's" Tom had raised his hand about to slam it into Kili when Bilbo spoke up,

"Wait!" He yelled and ran into the middle of the circle. "Wait, you don't want to do that!"

"What in the world is that?" Tom said.

"I'm Bilbo, and i assure you that hitting him will be a big mistake,"

"Seriously boys, did you ever see anything like this before?" Tom walked up to him, Bilbo's eyes only came up to his waist and his head maybe only brushed Tom's elbow. Bilbo felt a hand grab the back of his sweater and the next this he knew, he was being lifted into the air and was staring at Tom's black piercing eyes. "What are you a pygme?"

"I prefer it if you just called me my my name, Bilbo" He said as he swung from his sweater. Bilbo just could tell these boys were very stupid and dim witted but he needed to get them to back off without getting them angry. If they snapped he knew he would end up in the nures office or worse.

"Okay, Dildo.." Tom sneered as the other two goons snickered at the lame jabb, "Why shouldn't I beat these two shrimps up?"

"Because you will be committing assault," bilbo squeaked. He could feel the eyes of both the goons and the two victims on him, not to mention the twenty or thirty kids circled around them. "If you punch them, you would make all of these people," bilbo gesture to the crowd as best he could, "and myself a witness to your crime."

"What are you a Lawyer?" Tom scoffed.

Bilbo began to sweat hanging from his sweater the way he was, was slowly constricting his chest. "No but my mom is,"

"Oh running to your mother for help? oooo so scared!"

"You should be!" Bilbo panted, "With my testimony, if you assault these two she could have you three sued," he could see Tom's smile slowly fade as his mind tinkered on what Bilbo just said. A fart sounded as they thought it over, Bilbo almost puked from the smell. He glanced over at Fili and Kili who were both just gaping at the short guy dangling there saving their skins.

"Okay boys let them go," Tom commanded. Bill and Bert released their victims arms and Fili and Kili pushed away from them with complaints of their own. "Just remember, this is our hallway," Tom sneered. It was directed towards Fili and Kili but he kept his gaze locked on Bilbo.

"If you may-" Bilbo gasped, hardly able to breath, "I would like to be put down,"

"You better watch it, next time it wont be this easy," Tom sneered then threw bilbo hard on the ground. His elbow hit the ground hard and he yelped.

"What a bunch of Trolls," he grumbled under his breath hoping they wouldn't hear. He rubbed his sore and stood up.

Tom slowly turned back to Bilbo, "What did you call me? A troll?" The goons face was red with anger. He raise his fist in the air, and Bilbo swore he saw his life flash before his eyes, then everything went black.

...

"Wow did he really do that?"

"yeah saved our skins,"

"man he is tiny,"

"He doesn't look too good"

"Hey where is Thorin?"

"I dont know he is probably practicing"

"Hey what was his name again?"

"Bilbo i think, Bilbo Baggins"

Bilbo heard a million voices coming from around him. He couldn't tell who the voiced belonged to and if he saw them he probably would know who they were anyway.

He felt a pillow beneath his head, nothing fancy, in fact the pillow was pretty rough and hard. A blanket of rough wool layed ontop of him while he felt like he might have been on what was suppose to be a bed.

Feeling like they were sealed with tar, Bilbo slowly forced his eyes open to see 24 eye staring back.

"AH! Bilbo! your awake!" It was the boy from earlier, Fili. He had one black eye and his short black hair was all over the place.

"Welcome back sleepy head!" The one who was speaking now was Kili who had a shiner to match his brothers.

Bilbo tried to sit up but his head felt like it would explode if he did. Not trying that again, he thought.

"Relax now lad," one of the other guys said, "You took a beating,"

"Well not really," kili piped in, "It was just one hit and you were out,"

"What happened?" Bilbo asked a bit dazed, he feared he might have mumble it he started to repeat it a bit louder, "What-"

"Well after the Trolls, As we now call them thanks to you," Fili laughed, "Well after they let us go, you called Tom Huggins and his brothers Bert and Bill Trolls they practically just knocked you out."

"Yeah," Kili stated, "then we carried you here, the nurse's office"

Bilbo thought over the events that just occurred. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"you mean besides you?" one of the others chuckled, "No fili and Kili just had those shiners from trying to tackle those 6 and a half foot tall beasts."

Bilbo gave a small smile at the thought. He looked around at his present company there were 12 of them, each one about as tall as Fili and Kili and each one as tough and as proud as the next.

"And I'm sorry, who are all of you?"

"OH! sorry about that lad," on of them said, "we forgot you are new! well over there we have Fili and Kili," the guy pointed to the two boys who gave a smile and a small wave, "You might have recognized them from before," He chuckled, "Then we have Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori," With each name he pointed to another one of the group, who in their turn nodded or waved to Bilbo, "Then my name is Ori, We are the Mirkwood High Football team! sorry our captain Thorin couldn't make it-"

Gloin spoke up interrupting his friend, "Stop he will never remember everything,"

"no its fine," Bilbo said, he sat up slowly, his headache was subsided with every minute, "Let me see if i got this right, Fili and Kili, then Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori," Then Bilbo paused on the last one, "Then don't we have a Noris or something?"

The room burst into laughter, "Its Nori," the last kid chuckled as well, "But in your defense you did just get knocked out,"

"thats true," Bilbo chuckled.

They laughed and talked for a few more minutes, Bilbo was really starting to like the team. Their fun was cut short when someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Bilbo looked over to see Principal Thranduil standing in the doorway, he had no emotion to his face, he looked like she was chiseled out of marble but when he moved Bilbo thought he was made out of feathers.

"Please may i have a word with Mr. Baggins?" he said cooly. All of the football team glanced at Bilbo then back to their principal silently,"Alone?"

They shifted nervously as the said goodbye to Bilbo then left quietly with a few rude glances at Thranduil as they passed.

"Yes sir?" Bilbo asked, trying to avoid the never ending gaze of the principal.

"I just came to tell you that the nurse said you are free to go,"

"Thank you," Bilbo said he started to get up but then he notice that the principal was still there. Thranduil stood at the foot of his bed unmoving, "Is there anything else you would like to tell me Mr. Thranduil?" He said a bit irritated and intimidated at the same time.

Thranduil glared coldly at the small adolecent, "You have had a very poor first day here at Mirkwood High, Mr. Baggins. I do not tolerate violence anywhere in my school or on its grounds,"

"Well i am glad to hear tha-"

"You Mr. Baggins are the cause of the violence today,"

"Me? How was this whole thing my fault? if you couldn't tell im in the nurses office because of what those trolls did!" Bilbo growled sternly.

"You are in here today because of your actions and nobody elses, you stepped into that circle knowing full well that those boys are bullies then you continued to verbally threaten them," Thranduil stated, somehow his voice seemed more stern than before, though Bilbo didn't know how that was possible. "I said i didn't accept violence on school property and i meant physical or verbal, you will be punished along with the two brats Fili and Kili-"

"But thats not-"

"Report to detention this saturday," Thranduil pierced his eyes into Bilbo then Made his leave. He Stopped at the door for a last few words, "And Bilbo, don't be late,"


	3. An Unexpected Party

It was almost Five when Bilbo left school. The Late busses offered to take him to the shire but he didn't accept, "I should probably walk off my injuries," He told the drivers. Bilbo walked through the town of Mirkwood, it was quite busy at this time of day, he saw people shopping everywhere and cars whizzing past on the street. It was so different compared to the shire, everyone was on a different agenda, He didn't know what anyone's schedule was and nobody knew his. Even though the town was unpredictable, Bilbo found some comfort in it after his unpredictable day.

small business Stores among main street were starting to turn off their neon signs and close up for the day. The street slowly got darker with each step. Bilbo glance in the window of a small tailor shop, in the window were some mannequins with beautiful clothes on, sweaters coats over coats trousers, each one more dapper and clean cut than the next. Bilbo wished he could look that clean and nice. He always wanted to amount to something big, but when people saw him, how small he was, they never thought much of him.

Bilbo's focus on the window decoration switched to the glass of the window itself, his reflection looked back at him. A swollen eyed stare gazed back at him. the nurse had cleaned up his black eye pretty well but the swelling didn't shrink and there was still some remnants of dried blood under his nose. The top of his sweater was stained with blood as well as the sleeve, he must have had a hell of a nose bleed.

Bilbo felt tears coming to his good eye, why did this have to happen? why couldn't he defend himself like those other boys could? Bilbo gripped his skateboard tighter in his hand as water started to hit his cheeks. He wiped his face then noticed, the water wasn't his own. Thunder crackled out in the sky, splitting it open and unleashing its rain.

"Great, Just perfect," He grumbled. the rain already soaking his sweater, making it hot and gross feeling. Bilbo felt his socks starting to soak up the water as well. "Nothing worse than wet socks and shoes," he huffed. Bilbo removed his sneakers and put them in his back pack along with his socks. He always enjoyed walking barefoot and that way he wouldn't have to worry about a rash or blisters on his feet.

He continued to walk for a ways when he was stopped by a Grey minivan that pulled up next to him. The doors swung open to reveal the twelve guys from earlier in the back. each one was crammed in he van with their football gear on. Green shirts with their names and numbers in silver and white.

"Hey Bilbo!"

"Hi Bilbo!"

"Hey its Bilbo!

"Why don't he have any shoes on?"

Bilbo could hear each of the guys call out a greeting from the cramped van. they all looked like sardines, and didn't smell much better than them either.

"Hey do you need a ride?" Fili called out. he was squished in the back with the rest of them.

"Are you sure i will fit?" Bilbo asked, afraid to be suffocated to death between twelve football players.

"Well you don't take up much room anyway!" Kili yelled out next to his brother, "Hey you can sit up front on top of the console!"

"Well okay i guess," Bilbo said. he climbed in happy to be out of the rain. He pushed his way up past the rows of sweaty football players onto the front seat console. "Gandalf?"

The wizard sat next to him in the drivers seat, which a tobacco pipe stuck in his mouth. he was wearing gym shorts and a white tee shirt, a whistle hung from his neck. He looked like something out of an 80's movie and the tube socks pulled up to his mid calf didn't help.

"Oh Hello Bilbo!" Gandalf exclaimed, "Lucky we picked you up!"

"Why are you wearing those ridiculous clothes?" bilbo's comment sent the whole van roaring with laughter.

"We have been telling him to ditch those clothes for years now!" Gloin exclaimed.

"ridiculous? I am the Football coach! what i say goes! my clothes are not ridiculous!" Gandalf said defending himself from the onslaught of laughter.

"You are the Football Coach? The librarian coaches football?" Bilbo was in awe.

"Yes i have read many books on the subject! We have just got done with a practice right now by the way," Gandalf said a bit proudly.

a deep voice spoke up from the passenger seat. "Well I do most of the actual coaching, we just needed a teacher there during practices," A boy sat next to Bilbo. He had shaggy Pitch Black Hair that had just been long enough on top to be pulled up into a pony tail that was shaved on the sides and back, some dark remnants of a five o'clock shadow laid on his face. Bilbo did not doubt that guys ability to grow a full beard. He was almost afraid to sit next to this man he looked almost terrifying.

"That Bilbo," Gandalf said, introducing the young man, "Is the senior captain of the team, Thorin Oakenshield,"

"Nice to meet you," He said timidly, Bilbo stuck out his small hand for a shake.

"Yeah thanks," Thorin stated cooly. he shook bilbo's hand quickly then looked back at the road. "you are very small,"

"I get that alot,"

"How were you able to fend off the trolls from my cousins?" He said hardly.

"Well- I" Bilbo stammered in shock, Thorin must have heard it already from his friends.

Gandalf coughed then asked, "Bilbo what house was it again? The shire is small but i always seem to get lost,"

"Oh um it is number 13 Bag End rd."

"Great! Just around the corner then!" Gandalf chirped.

The minivan pulled up into the driveway of 13 Bag End rd. Bilbo left his seat on the console and clammered through the rows of players back out onto the street.

"I don't assume you want to come in for a snack? We probably have some left over tea and cake." Bilbo asked.

thirteen yes's and agreements came from the Minivan and all of the football players struggled to get out of the tin can of a car. some of them fell out and landed on their backs, others climbed over their own friends in hope of escaping the smell of the van.

Bilbo lead the way to the front door. He wiped is feet on the welcome matt even though he didn't have any shoes on. He hoped that others would see him and do the same. unlocking the door he walked in and let the party of thirteen inside his home. Once all the guys were inside he closed the door and turned to the mudroom. by the looks of the floor he could tell that less than half of them wiped their feet of and only five took their shoes off.

"Oh boy, my mother is going to love this," He whispered to himself.

Bilbo removed his shoes from his back pack and placed them neatly on the shoe rack. he then scurried into the kitchen to see the something that made his stomach flop, thirteen football players raiding the pantry. Fili and Kili tackled the vegetables and Dip, Oin and Gloin covered the Chips and dip, Dwalin and Balin were grabbing drinks from the fridge, Dori ori and nori were finding jerky and popcorn in the cabinets while Bifur Bofur and Bombur were setting out dishes and placemats on the kitchen table. Bilbo felt a bit sick at the sight of them tearing up his kitchen.

"Bilbo," Bombur, the heaviest of all the jocks came up to Bilbo with four spoons in his hand, "You seem to be lacking a bunch of spoons,"

"Yeah, we have a bit of a shortage but i will get some tomorrow if needed," He replied.

Bilbo helped them set up the snacks to make sure they didn't break anything. He saw Gandalf and Thorin talking to each other in the living room, "whats going on over there?" he thought to himself. The athletes helped bilbo set up lawn chairs around the dinning room table to fit everyone. The food looked like a pile of junk and sugar but Bilbo was sure the teenagers could eat it all. He went to go put the kettle on for tea before they all sat down.

The table was crowded everyone was elbow to elbow crammed at the table Bilbo had to sit on Gandalfs knee because there were only thirteen seats available. a feast of junk food lay out before them and the athletes started to help themselves. Plates were flying everywhere as the players tossed each other chips and soda cans.

"God this is going to be a mess when my mom gets home," He thought to himself.

All the guys started yelling and laughing and carrying on, they looked like they were drunk off of sugar, some of them were even singing a song. Bilbo started to laugh at the sight of them all and started to sing along to the song too, "Ain't no mountain high enough..."

"Alright! everyone settle down! We have business to attend to!" Thorins booming voice could've been heard over a fog horn. the table quieted instantly, everyone falling silent and listening to what their captain had to say. "We need a new game plan for this football season. For the past several years The Erabor High Dragons have whipped our asses up and down the field! They have taken the trophy and the championship seven years in a row!" Thorin was a very proud guy, talking about losing the foot ball championships must have been a downer for him. He however stood tall and had fire behind his eyes. "Do we have any ideas?"

low murmurs were heard throughout the table, Bilbo sat and ate his chips, listening intently to what they had to say, everything sounded light a battle, it was exciting.

Thorin was getting impatient with the lack of participation of the group, "Come on! We need a plan!"

Bilbo spoke up, "Why don't you just scheduled two times the amount of practices a week? that way you are twice as ready?"

The table went silent as thorin glared at him, "Do you take us as idiots? We have been trying that for the past four years!"

"Thorin, He didn't mean anything by it, he is new he had no idea about their secret weapon," Gandalf said behind Bilbo calming thorin down.

Thorin gave a false chuckle, "Not much of a secret anymore, since thats how they win every year,"

"Secret weapon?" Bilbo asked, he was thoroughly confuse, especially since he didn't know a thing about football.

"Yeah," Kili jumped in, "The Dragon under the mountain,"

"What?"

Thorin spoke again, "They are a decent team alone, but at half time they bring out this monster of a kid, Smaug is his name. Not only is he humongous but incredibly bull headed as well. He completely wipes us out during the second half."

"What position does he play? can't you just avoid that area of the field?" Bilbo asked. he was wondering how one guy could take out an entire team.

"Thats the problem," Bofur exclaimed, "He is not only trained in every position but he is also fast enough to maneuver the entire field!"

"yeah we will never defeat him!"

"I heard he had a contract with the NFL!"

"why do we even try?"

"they win every year!" All of the football players started to get worked up and complaining. some even stood up in frustration. Fili through some of his chips across the counter yelling about how that steroid jack dragon was completely illegal.

"QUIET!" a voice boomed across the kitchen, Gandalf was doing the yelling this time. The athletes silenced as if threatened with their lives. "I have a plan,"

Bilbo looked up at the old man in surprise, "You do?"

"Of course i do Bilbo, and it involves you."

"Him?" Thorin said surprised, bilbo could tell he had little faith in this plan, In Fact the small boy wasn't even sure if he had faith in the plan himself. "The dragon under the mountain is nearly 7 foot! we don't need some Hobitty Dwarfling to defeat him! Bilbo would die!"

"Excuse me! I am 4 ft! only one and a half feet under you! if anything you are the dwarf!" Bilbo exclaimed hotheadedly.

"Fine Hobbit," Thorin practically spat his words at bilbo.

"Enough!" Gandalf exclaimed. "There will be no name calling at this table! and Thorin it is quite rude to insult someone in their own home. And Bilbo, it unjustly of you to do the same to your guest. Now if everyone will settle down i will finish explaining my plan!"

Nobody dared move at the table, Bilbo could barely hear anyone breath, the only sound was that of the whistling tea kettle.

"Bilbo if you will get that," Gandalf motioned towards the stove.

"Sure," Bilbo slid off of Gandalf's knee and hopped towards the stove. Murmurs could be heard from the table but only some were audible to Bilbo.

"He is so small!"

"He is very quick and quiet! they wont see him coming!"

"He could be hurt just by putting the uniform on!"

Bilbo hurriedly stacked some cups on a serving tray. He had to use mismatching cups he lacked fourteen of a set. Setting the Kettle on a trivet and balancing that on the tray as well, he head back to the table and started to serve the tea.

"So did you guys come up with a plan?" Bilbo asked as if the argument before hand didn't exist, though he avoided the gaze of Thorin.

"I think we have," Gandalf said with a smile, "You will report to Football practice tomorrow so we can see what you got!"

bilbo almost choked on his tea, hot water dibbled onto his pants , "What? Gandalf i really don't think i could be of service..."

"Nonsense! they wouldn't expect it!" Gandalf chuckled as he sipped his tea "And being in football will help get you out of hat saturday morning detention i am hearing about," the old man gave him a wink and the table went back to talking.

Bilbo and the gang were talking for ever about everything, school , sports, tv, and even girls. Bilbo hadn't met many girls his first day, probably because he was in the infirmary the entire day, but Fili and Kili told him that after what he did today, girls will be swooning over him, and because he also had an adorable face.

"What about my height?"

"oh size doesn't matter laddy," Balin winked.

"To girls? Yeah it does! if you know what i mean" Bombur laughed and made some inappropriate gestures that sent the table roaring with laughter.

"Well then Bombur i guess you are well off in more ways than one!" Kili exclaimed. and the table almost died laughing Bilbo thought he almost had to pee once.

Bilbo looked at the clock 6:30. _crap! mom will be home in fifteen minutes!_ He had to get the house in order before she got home.

"Okay we are going to have to wrap this up quickly! My mom will be home any minute!" Bilbo said getting the tables attention.

"Well Boys!" Thorin exclaimed, "You know what to do!"

all thirteen football players got up at once and started to stack up the plates and food. Bifur carried 15 plates stacked high over his head, but even with the swaying tower of porcelain he still carried a stack of cups also. silverware and utensils were being tossed everywhere, from one jock to the next in a line for the kitchen. Bilbo barely knew what was happening but he swore he heard a vacuum running somewhere in the room but he couldn't tell through the tornado of popcorn and chips in the kitchen.

within five minutes the rustle and bustle in the kitchen calmed down and Bilbo was left staring at a perfectly clean kitchen. The room practically sparkled at him.

"Did you mop the floor?" he said, gazing at his own reflection on the laminate.

Dori laughed, "Yeah I get carried away a bit,"

Thorin headed towards the door, with the rest following. they all grabbed their shoes from the mud room.

"Bilbo," Thorin called out, "Practice starts at 3:30 sharp after school. Be there early to pick up your uniform. if you do not show up on time i will assume you are not partaking in the sport. Be there or don't its your choice." Thorin turned toward the door then paused as gandalf cleared his throat in a parently way. "Thank you for your hospitality," He grumbled then headed out to the van.

Bilbo got a thank you from each of the athletes at they left his mudroom and exited the house, he even got a high five and a fist bump from Fili and Kili. Gandalf stopped in front of him and gave him a small hair rustle.

"Tell your mother, Belladonna Took that Gandalf dropped by for a visit. I am awaiting her response to the Knitting Party invitation." he chirped happily then followed the rest of the boys out to the mini van.

Bilbo watched as the Van pulled out of his driveway. He laughed when he saw the license plate "WIZRD".

"How old are you Gandalf?" he chuckled as he closed the door to Bag End.


	4. A forbidden friend

Bilbo woke up to his alarm screaming at him for the second day in a row. He felt like elephants were stomping on his head After the events of yesterday his mother made him stay up late and explain how he had gotten that ugly black eye, she even took him to the E.R. just to make sure he was okay. After the pointless E.R. visit he didn't get back home to bed until 1:30 in the morning.

"God, i can't wait to see what today brings," He grumbled sarcastically into his pillow.

Bilbo wrenched himself up off of his sheets to get dressed. Today felt different from the last, even though he was not a morning person, he felt like he had something exciting to look forward to. Football practice he thought to himself. The idea both left butterflies of excitement, and made his stomach flop in sheer terror. Could he play football?

"I don't even know what a touchdown is," He grumbled as he tightened the belt on his pants. Bilbo looked in his drawer for a shirt. He needed to do his laundry seeing that the only on left was a green sweater with his mom's College mascot on it.

"I can't believe she sewed a horse on my sweater... " He grumbled as he decided that if he ever time travelled he would persuade his mother to choose a school other than Rohan University.

Bilbo grabbed his backpack from his bed post then skipped out the door to the kitchen.

"Oh hi honey," his mom was putting her coat on. "How's your eye?"

"Its fine," Bilbo said, "the swelling went down,"

"I see. It seems to be a bit purple though, make sure you rub that lotion on it that i got you, it is supposed to help."

"Sure thing," Bilbo lied. He thought that the lotion smelled like a goblin's belly button lint, he was not putting that gunk anywhere near his face. "Where you off to so early?" He said as his mom searched for her car keys.

"Oh, um... I am off to work."

"Work? you never work this early"

"my boss said she needed me to work long again." She said. "Yeah i wont be back until really late tonight so help yourself to some left overs,"

"Can i get pizza?" Bilbo prayed more than asked, He thought of left overs like anyone else would think of a landfill.

"Sure if you have the money, i am not spending money on food when we have perfectly good left overs in the fridge."

Bilbo applauded himself silently as he tried to remember how much money he had in his wallet, Is 10$ enough for a pizza? a jingling sound told him that his mother finally found her car keys in that black hole she called a purse.

"Okay i'll see you tonight hopefully. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye m-" His words were cutoff, she left in such a hurry. "-om," he finished even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Bilbo wandered around the house for fifteen minutes. He passed a fowl looking bowl of porridge which he threw away and inturn ate a crispy creme from his secret stash of "Edible Food" in the back of the pantry.

When the clock struck 7:15 he headed out on his skateboard to school. as bilbo glided through the shire he thought that everything seemed different, more interesting, the gardeners seemed a bit more cheerful, the sun a bit brighter, and Mrs Lobelia Sackville looked like she was sucking on only half a lemon today. When she just glared instead of yell at him for riding his skateboard Bilbo thought it was a sign from god that today was going to be a great day. That was until he crashed into someone on Main Street in Mirkwood. The angle of the crash sent Bilbo flying onto the ground with the other person.

"Bilbo?"

...

Tauriel found herself on the ground with a very small child on top of her.

"Bilbo?" Her boyfriend asked. He picked up the small kid and lifted him off her. She got up and brushed the dirt off her green sweatshirt.

"Legolas?" The small kid gasped when he saw him.

"Wait you two know each other?" Tauriel asked looking at the short one.

"Yeah Gandalf introduced us when he needed help finding my dad's office," Legolas chuckled, "Now it seems he needs help finding his head,"

"Sorry" bilbo laughed, "I was day dreaming," the short kid turned to Tauriel, "Sorry, if i hurt you. You are not hurt are you?" as she looked on the kids face she noticed that he wasn't a child but a teenager with a kid's build.

"No i'm fine but I'm sure you gave Legolas a startle," She laughed and grasped her boyfriend's hand, thats what you're suppose to do with a boyfriend right?

"Wait," Bilbo pause as he looked at the two significantly tall beings, "Are you two a thing?"

"Yup," Legolas said happily "I have been with Tauriel for three months now,"

Yes it has been three months but i wouldn't say it as happily as he did thought Tauriel. Legolas had asked her out three months ago, at first she thought it would have been great but she soon found out that she didn't feel the same way he did. Tauriel found their relationship quite boring, between her Judo classes and his Mathlete competitions there was no time for fun, and when there was time, they had completely different opinions on what the word meant. She had also found it weird that Legolas never took her to his house, he always made excuses like "I only have vegan food," or "my mom is dead, " as an excuse but she started to think that he just didn't want her to meet his father.

"Well thats great!," Bilbo chirped, "You too look happy together!"

Tauriel followed the small kid all the way to school. Him and Legolas did all the talking but she listened to everything Bilbo had to say, especially when it came to football. Legolas never went to any football he always told tauriel that the athletes were rude arrogant meathead jocks, but it obviously didn't seem like he thought of bilbo that way, in fact he seemed to be good friends with him.

Once when they got into the school Legolas turned to her was a smile and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey babe i have to get going to the library, i have to see if Gandalf needs help sorting the books." Legolas said. He ran off towards the stairs. Tauriel was not sure if she was sad that they didn't have more time together or happy that he had to go. The smaller kid still walked with her, she walked a bit slower so he didn't have to run to keep up with her. they walked silently for a minute until she decided it was getting to awkward so she struck up some small talk.

"So you are on the football team?" Tauriel asked him as they walked towards his locker. she was surprised someone so small would even want to play football.

"Yeah " he said with a smile. "Gandalf said i would be useful on the team, heaven knows why, but he said it would help get me out of Saturday detention."

"What?" Tauriel stopped. Bilbo looked at her with some confusion, "No it wouldn't, Academics comes before Athletics, Gandalf has no power in the field of detention, only the principal does."

"What? but he said..."

"Sometimes that old man thinks he can do things but he forgets the little power he has in Mirkwood, sometimes i swear he thinks he is thranduil." Tauriel chuckled then turned to see Bilbo, his face looked as if her words broke his soul. "Whats wrong?"

"My mother would kill me if i have a detention! Gandalf was going to be my one free ride!" the boy looked so stressed out Tauriel almost thought his head would explode.

"Well would you like me to try and talk to him? Maybe if both Gandalf and I ask for you to be let off the hook he might consider it. Also Thranduil is Legolas's father so i think i might be able to hit his sweet spot." Tauriel winked. She offered her services to Bilbo as a friend, however her real intention was to go to Thranduil's office and talk to him about her and legolas, No more secret relationship she thought.

"would you? I could pay you if you want," Bilbo started rifling through his pockets and tauriel laughed at the thought, "What? whats so funny?"

"You are Bilbo," she chuckled, "I don't need money, Ill talk to him for free, it can't be that hard," Tauriel would soon regret her word choice.

She had left Bilbo when he was trying to find his Science book, Tauriel suspected it was already in his backpack but he said ,"nonsense! i already checked!" but as she started to turn the corner she glanced back and saw him shuffling through his bag and pull out the book.

The halls seemed to get longer as she walked towards the principals office, she kept trying to picture the impending conversation in her head but kept getting stuck at the greeting.

"Hello thranduil I am Tauriel your son's lover... no thats weird, Howdy...no...Hey there bud that i never talk to!...oh my god i'm dead!" she silently continued the conversation to herself down the hallway. She fretted that people would see her as insane if she continued to ramble to herself.

The door to the principals office slowly approached. Tauriel opened the door slowly, she had to readjust her sweaty palm to get a grip on the cool metal doorknob. Inside she found a terribly obnoxious lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, can i speak to Thranduil please?" She asked the secretary.

the lady just sat there painting her fingers a horrendous mustard colour as she smacked her bubble gum.

"Hello?" Tauriel tried to get her attention.

"Yeah, yeah i heard yah," the lady screeched. Tauriel knew that if mustard yellow could make a noise, that her voice would be its anthem. "wait until my nails dry," she waved her yellow hand at a chair.

Tauriel gave the woman the worst look she could muster and then took her seat to wait for the lady's talons to cool. The seat was very uncomfortable, and with each layer of paint the secretary put on her nails Tauriel knew it would be another five minutes wait.

30 minutes passed until she heard a noise other than the smacking of bubble gum and the clacking of a computer keyboard.

"Mrs. Galion, why is this girl sitting here?" Tauriel looked up to see the Principal of Mirkwood High coming out of his office. His cold eyes were unmoving and unfeeling.

"Oh," the secretary said as if popping out of a day dream, "why are you here?"

"I have been here a half hour waiting for your nails to dry!" tauriel said impatiently.

"Thats an odd thing to be waiting for," screeched the secretaries voice.

Thranduil looked completely unamused, in fact he didn't look as if he could feel anything at all. "you'll be late to class." He said dismissing Tauriel with a gesture of his hand.

"No! wait!" She grabbed Thranduil's arm, she let go quickly after seeing the daggers he glared at her. "I have to talk to you," this went way better in my head she thought

"What is it?" he said coldly.

"I am Tauriel, I am here to talk about Bilbo Baggin's detention on Saturday."

"Gandalf already spoke t me about it, i will not change my mind." He stated. "Now if that is everything..."

"No!" Tauriel shouted almost hesitantly, "I'm sorry but no, I was wondering if you would listen to me about Bilbo's detention because your son-"

"What about my son?" Tauriel could feel his stare pierce her very soul.

"He is my boyfriend..." Her sentence trailed off and the room got quiet, even the secretary stopped smacking her gum. Tauriel could tell that Mrs. Galion was soaking it all in as if this were one of her soap operas. thranduil broke the silence.

"My son is dating you?"

"Yes"

"Thats impossible,"

"Well he is dating me,"

"Not anymore," Thranduil's voice was firm and chilling. "He will not date you. I won't allow it."

"Wha-" Tauriels chest began to collapse, this wasn't how she wanted this conversation to go at all.

"My son is a scholar, you are an athlete, my son is a gold student while you're nothing but a silver, get my picture?" Thranduil stepped closer as if to increase his glare, he was practically looking down at her now. "you are not good enough for him. I dont need the extra stress of being in a relationship dent his grades, not during his senior year."

"But-" Tauriel stammered.

"End it, or I will," The principal said coolly, "I would hate to see those grades drop before you get accepted to a college,"

Tauriel tried to make herself seem taller, "Is that a threat?" Her height didn't matter she could see that Thranduil was done with this conversation.

"It doesn't have to be if you obey orders," he stated cooly. Thranduil slowly turned around and headed towards his office, only giving a pause at the door to tell her, "Hurry up, you'll be late to class,"

the seconds passed but it felt like hours to tauriel. Was legolas embarrassed to be with her? why wasn't she good enough for him? if anything it was the other way around.

"Ouch," the secretary said,"Here i have just the thing for yah," The lady's mustard claws rumbled through the drawers until she held up a liquor flask. "It helps me when i have relationship issues,"

Tauriel gazed and shook her head at the women's stupidity, bringing alcohol onto school property was prohibited, and offering it to someone who was underaged was illegal.

"Fine suit yourself," The woman then downed the entire flask.

...

Bilbo's palms got sweaty as he stared down into his lunch. and i thought my moms cooking was bad! he thought while he poked his ball of what looked like macaroni and cheese, he swore he saw it move. He looked over to see the rest of the football team gorging down on their formless food, it seemed he was the only one at the table who had no appetite. Bilbo dangled his feet back and forth helplessly as he looked around the lunch room for something more interesting to eat.

"Are you going to eat that?" Bombur asked him, pointing his chubby finger at the paste on his plate.

"What? oh no i dont think so." Bilbo replied and started shoveling the gunk onto his friend's plate.

"Bilbo you need to eat if you are going to be playing during practice today," Kili stated with a mouthful of broccoli. "Keep up your strength! look at bombur he is strong"

"No im just fat," bombur chuckled, and sent the whole table roaring.

Bilbo looked to his pudding cup for nourishment, butterscotch pudding. At Least it looked like it was suppose to. He shovelled the slime down his throat, doing the best to try and keep it off his delicate taste buds. He saw Kili staring at him as if he were doing an amazing circus act.

"You really are a picky eater," He commented gaping at bilbo almost choke himself with a straw to try and get his warm milk down the same way.

"Sorry I dont eat children's tears on a regular basis like you guys do," He chuckled.

"I prefer their souls myself," Fili chimed in, "Nothing like a good roasted soul," the table all laughed at the strange turn of the conversation.

As he continued to chuckle with the group Bilbo saw Kili starring again, but this time his eyes were looking above Bilbos head.

"Bilbo?" A voice asked behind him. He turned around in his seat dangling his feet off the other side of the bench, looking up he saw Tauriel looking down at him. Her hair was up in a ponytail like it was this morning but she wasn't as happy as she was then. "Im sorry," she continued to explain the issue with the detention, "You see? so i cant get you out of it this saturday,"

Bilbo sighed sadly, "Its okay, at least you tried,"

"Crap," Bilbo heard some other swears coming from Fili, "That means Gandalf can't get Kili and I out of detention either!"

"Wait you had detention too?" bilbo asked looking at the athlete behind him

"Yeah you think you were the only one punished for the fight yesterday?" Fili said.

"Wait," Thorin chimed in, "You two, my star players have detention on saturday?"

"Yeah, why?" Fili said.

Thorin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Thats when the sports party is! we were planning this bash for weeks! you two were incharge of the drinks! and knowing your mom, your going to be grounded all weekend."

Bilbo piped up, "Well it shouldnt be too hard to find soda, im sure i could just bring you some on friday if you are desperate for it.." the table went quiet and just stared at the small teenager.

"Beer, Bilbo," Ori said a bit dumbfounded, "We meant beer,"

"Oh" bilbo blushed, he hoped they couldnt see his redening face.

Bilbo looked over at the athletes brother for support but Kili was just staring at Tauriel with his mouth open.

"Kili," Bilbo tried to get his attention, "Kili...KILI"

"Wha- yeah?" his friend looked like he just snapped out of a dream. Tauriel gave a giggle behind him.

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked the boy

"Yeah i think its just the food.." He stated as he trailed of to never never land again. Bilbo turned back to Tauriel.

"Well thank you for your troubles anyway," He said giving the tall girl a smile. Bilbo heard Gloin speak up.

"Hey aren't you that nerd boy's girlfriend? Legolas? Yeah and his dad gave these boys detention when they were obviously the victim!" Gloin said a bit rudely. the rest of the football players chimed in to the realization.

"Yeah why does he hate football?"

"he is such a nerd!"

"takes one to date one!"

Bilbo stood up, though it didn't make him much taller than he was sitting. "Shut up! you guys are being completely rude to my friend here!"

"Her boyfriend," Thorin said gruffly, he was speaking for all the players now, except Kili who was still out of it, "Ruined the homecoming game last year! we don't welcome him or his bitch around here or to our parties. Legolas learned that a long time ago,"

"Hey," Tauriel said firmly, Bilbo was surprised, she got everyones attention in the room with that one word, even Thorin looked surprised at her might. "Bilbo was right you are being rude to someone you barely even know! tch but i guess i shouldn't expect anything more from the infamous Thorin Oakenshield, the biggest meathead in the entire school!" she scoffed at the football captain. "And for your information, Legolas and I broke up,"

"Oh no!" Bilbo said, he was shocked at the idea of a relationship he only heard about that morning ending the very same day. Was it something he did? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine thanks," Tauriel said with a smile to both him and Kili.

"Well isn't that dandy!" Thorin said so sarcastically it almost burned bilbo's ears. Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"Well i got to go, see you around Bilbo," she gave his shoulder a little squeeze before leaving.

Bilbo glared at thorin, "What is wrong with you?"

"What? she wasn't welcome"

"Just because you don't like legolas doesn't mean you have to hate her! you are not the king of the school!" The table got silent as the stare down got more intense with every second. "You might be the King of the football feild but out here you are just a normal guy who does not have the right to insult other beings just because of their relationships," Thorin Stood up at the other end of the table. Bilbo almost regretted his words when he saw how fierce oakenshield looked, but all that happened was Thorin picking up his tray and exiting the cafeteria.

"You've done it now," Ori said breaking the silence. "Thorin is not a happy camper when he is mad."

Bilbo stared down at his lap, "Sorry, nobody should treat anybody like that, even if they were the king."

"Wow, what beautiful red hair, she looks like a goddess over there," Everyone started laughing at Kili who was just staring at Tauriel at a different table.

Bilbo chuckled "Well at least someone knows how to treat her!"


End file.
